


Help.

by fakebodies



Category: The Thing (1982)
Genre: Angst, Windows/MacReady if you squint, this is short and really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies





	

MacReady was far from on top of his game. He was running on stress and adrenaline alone, and in the rush to get everyone untied and hearded out of the room he'd forgotten something. Something really, really fucking important. Now he was on his own, with an armload of dynamite standing in front of a blood-covered Windows. He curses himself for not torching it when he'd had the others tied down, he's supposed to be better than this. He reaches for a flare, never taking his eyes off of the thing.

"So..." Mac tenses as the thing reaches for him, starting to step forward. It collapses instead, groaning.

"MacReady- help." the Windows-thing chokes out. "Please, you gotta-" it curls in on itself, obviously in pain. Mac is pretty damn sure he can see Windows' skull through his curls.

"I don't have to do anything."

"Mac, man, come on, it's-" it groans, reaching out towards him with its hand. "It's me..."

"Like hell it is." MacReady shakes his head, lighting the flare. "We both know what has to happen, so if you're about to attack make it quick."

"I- I'm not gonna- I wouldn't- for fuck's sake MacReady, it's me!" the thing on the ground sounds desperate, struggling to push itself to it's feet.

"Even if it is, the real Windows would understand what needs to be done." he lights the fuse on the stick of dynamite, starting to back away.

"Please, I don't wanna die here."

"Tough luck." he gets ready to toss the dynamite. The thing has stopped struggling to stand, and its breathing sounds weak.

"...It hurts."

"It's about to h-" Mac pauses. "-to stop. Give it a couple minutes."

He tosses the stick of dynamite, watching as it lands right next to the bloody thing. MacReady knows he shouldn't make the same mistake twice, but he still doesn't stay to see if it's really dead. He turns and walks away, damn the consequences. He has to lay charges in other places anyways.


End file.
